yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Akashi"The King" Seijuro
The King Appearance Muscular Lean frame so he never jacked with muscle on top of muscles. Akahi has also grown a few inches his now that he's absorbed Akira, His eyes are still a Heteromatic color one being Red and the other being a yellow/orange color, Akashi still has his intimidating stature though it's a little more intimidating than before thanks to his height boost, Akashi has also gained small horns that is covered by his hair and his teeth are noticeably sharper, His hair has also become slightly longer and when he uses the strength he gained from Akira will turn a black color instead of its normal red and his face more angular and his eyes more narrow he's like this permanently now. 09ca95e69d692e9b6ec5ed1b3b96fd74.jpg 8Q0mvIiLmG0.jpg 59b0edcffb88f401a2182cdaab065723.jpg 9e5d560033fe535d71b9834a9676c174.jpg 2333432faceaeb4736179b41e3483e6b.jpg ef6b06e757b9dd22484a3f063ba20266.jpg kuroo_tetsurou_by_jadedeng-d7xwmb3.jpg tetsurou_kuroo_render_by_yuacchi-d7g831x.png d1380b23da3558dc1f24a37fbdb1fe89.jpg commission___haikyuu_____kuroo_tetsurou__02__by_mickytaka558-d8aazza.jpg kuroo_tetsurou_by_hisaru-d84kjdk.jpg Akashi-Seijuro (1).jpg kuro_kuroo_by_judahl-d82dqkf.jpg Akashi-Seijuro.jpg tumblr_nl9jjnof011qg1e00o1_1280.png akashi-emperor-eye-hd-wallpaper.jpg tumblr_nnduhqiF4T1qgsal1o2_500.png tumblr_nnqp5ogBk61un2po3o1_1280.jpg Behavior/Personality Akashi has a strange and extremely intimidating personality. He carries a certain respect for his gang and for his teammates and has utter faith in their abilities. He has a strong winner-mentality , for him winning is everything in life and losers are denied. Akashi has never known defeat so he takes winning for granted saying that winning is given to him thus lost sense in victory. For him his skills and power is absolute and gets violent when anyone tries to oppose him , he will not tolerate anyone who opposes him looking down on him or to speak to him in a derisive manner , often saying the only one's who are allowed to look him in the eyes are those who serve him and all others should know their place even his parents. Akashi's not a fun guy and should not be fucked with and often takes things to the extreme. Thank to Akira Akashi has become rather is flippant, casually mouthing off to people, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. Akashi has also become a bit off a show off, Once Akashi showed great patience but once again thanks to Akira he finds himself angering a lot quicker than what he would have previously, he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback or a plan. Akashi also finds himself toying with his opponents now something that he would have never done in the past much like his father also enjoys fighting shown when he sometimes does not fight at his full potential make a fight last longer. Roleplay Alignment:Lawful Evil A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself or promote order. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself or promote order. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall promote you and your comrades. 6. You shall follow the law(when he feels like it). 7. You shall betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals or those who protect the weak unless he gains in someway from it. 9. You shall use the law to advance yourself and your comrades. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited order in society. Physiology Nephalem 'Base Perks:' *'Energy Perception:' Possess the ability to see the energies that flow through the universe. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible psychic perception. *'Higher Consciousness:' Nephalem naturally possess a level of consciousness that is beyond normal humans. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. *'Enhanced Condition:' The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *'Healing:' Heal numerous amounts of people at a very high level with just a wave of the hand. *'Twilight Manipulation:' As mentioned before, Nephalem possess power from both Light and Dark hadou, allowing control over the chi form known as of Twilight Chi. ( A page i'll be making later. ) *Empathy- Users can sense the feelings of any and everything. *Ethereal Physiology- Some users can transform into a celestial angelic state. *Flight- With the soul of an Angel, the user can fly at varying speeds. *Invulnerability- Users are invulnerable to almost forms of harm that isn't done by their Power. However this can be bypassed if there opponent is highly corrupted, evil, or just simply skilled in combat. *Psionic Manipulation- User can utilize every single power of the mind. *Wing Manifestation- The user can manifest wings if they choose. *Double Jump(First Stage Of Flight) *Angelic Glide(Second Stage Of Flight) Transcended Nephalem Physiology Transcended Nephalems are Nephalems with Godlike power born from the union of two high level supernatural entities and are able to use both abilities. Their powers vastly Surpasses that of other Nephalem and most supernatural entities, easily Overpowering them even in numbers. Some Users are Born From The Very Apex or Even Prime Being of Their Respective Species(Akuma is the Apex of His Race and also Akira's Father) , Inheriting the potential to become some of the most powerful beings in existence. They also possess the ability to increase their power tremendously, via the Devil Trigger. The effects of this power seem to vary, but generally make the Nephalem stronger and regenerate it's health quicker. it is stated that, even after unlocking the Devil Trigger, Nephalem had still not reached their full potential, implying that Nephalem possess much greater levels of power than has been displayed by them so far. The Nephalem were the third race, sadly they were hunted down, and slain. You will be able to tell who one of these beings for that posses a certain birthmark somewhere on their bodies. Demonic Force Manipulation , Divine Force Manipulation , Immortal-Supernatural Condition , Higher Consciousness , Nigh Omnipotence , Teleportation , Healing/Resurrection , Wing Manifestation , Light Element Manipulation/Dark Element Manipulation , Transformation/God Mode . Kishin Physiology Kishin Which are Demon Gods Known for their belligerent and Cannibalistic Natures. They Control Destruction and Ruin and gain strength from it and can even unlock new ability through this. Kishin are Very intelligent but rarely uses their mind to deal with things due to their nature. Kishin Rely on brute force making them formidable and feral minded Fighters. Kishin have natural abilities that are passed down to their offspring, For Instance one Abilities is Devil Eyes: Kishin's With This Trait have a Wide Range of Visual Prowess. Akashi like His father also has the Emperor Eye though he seems to have been born with it unlike his father who had to Awaken it, Akashi's right eye can pick up on/ See the slightest movement, For Users it's like time slows down For them it's like seeing in slow motion. When in battle they pick up on their opponents movement and use this to time their strike and or defend almost perfectly though Akashi has taken it step further as his eyes even surpasses his fathers in some way. Kishin are also known for their unbelievable healing Abilities(Although this is True Akashi has a much slower healing process) Kishin are able to withstand an unbelievable amount of damage making them extremely hard to kill. Able to survive almost anything sometimes even cheating death itself this is thanks to his genetics for example Akashi like his father could have multiple blades jammed into him and walk around like it was nothing(same with bullets). Kishin also have insanely high Sensory abilities making it extremely hard to ambush them(it's like they have an internal radar though Akashi is just as advance his father's but his range is smaller.) Also thanks to their body hardwiring their bodies response to attacks and or danger on its own. Kishin Physical attributes are beyond that of a normal human being mainly because they are not human. While all Kishin have The Same Aggressive Nature Some has learned to control their nature and by doing so gaining high fortitude mentally allowing them to resist some forms of mind control Akashi has yet to control his nature Akashi like his father is Considered to Be a Nephalem Because of his family and is very much true, But He's So Much More than just that. Akashi's Grandfather Kaguro is a Being Known to have devoured 1000 different lifeforms gaining their Physical and Mental strengths along with their abilities this is thanks to his Lino Doue. When he devours a beings that being is not digested but becomes a part of him so to speak. Think of have a cage full of different beings god, angel, demons etc.. The cage would represent Kaguro's body which would be filled with all of those being which are not alive of course. Now when Kaguro's Child Was Born (Akuma) he was born with all of the beings that Kaguro had devoured D.N.A Fused into one Essentially Making Akuma worthy of His Title "Monster", Akuma gained strengths of thousands of powerful beings. yokai, dragons, humans, gods etc...(Click to see the official list--->Kaguro ) Akuma Has just about of All their Strengths but barely any of their weakness this is because some cancel out each other. For Example, humans burn when set on fire but thanks to his dragon D.N.A he can no longer burn and fire no longer affects him this is only one example of the many. Akashi has inherited his fathers immunizes though his resistance to some things aren't as high at the moment, unbeknownst to him has the blood of Akuma Tetsu running through him and the blood of a Woman Known as Shizuka Noi. Akashi mother was Succubus making him a incubus with this he gains a supernatural type beauty and attract the opposite sex a lot much like his Half-Brother, Akira Tetsu. These things again aren't know to him. Akashi is exactly 75% or 3/4 Demon with the remaining 25% or 1/4 Being Human because of this a small portion of his Demonic/Angel power is diluted and toned down. Though this does not mean that Akashi is weak far from it. In fact, he's even beaten Akira his half brother whose powers hadn't not been diluted and even to this day Akira couldn't beat him as the difference in their power is just to high, and now that Akashi has Taken his brothers power his strength was boosted even higher than what it was previously making him unbelievably more powerful than before Power Activation - Awaken hidden powers. Dark Fire Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate mystical dark fire, which ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal fire. This fire is manifestation of the dark, destructive and consuming aspect of fire and is thus vastly more destructive than normal elements. Dark flames do not just burn, they can incinerate everything, even normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct (not even ashes), and smother and "burn" normal fire and water. Ability Transcendence- Transcend your talents. Zenith: Users of this power are able to evolve their powers and abilities to the highest level allowing them to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. The user also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. Electrical Immunity , Electricity Manipulation Electricity Mimicry/ , Fire Mimicry/Fire Manipulation/Incineration - Gained From Akira *Purification *Angelic Aura *Smite Akashi's True Nature: DOMINANCE Akashi's Nature is to Dominate and it reflects in his behavior and in his abilities, Kishin's Powers are highly dependent on their Nature, each Kishin is unique in this regard and its their very nature that makes it impossible for any two Kishin to be alike, their nature control's all from height, weight, Skills, Behavior, eye color, Everything is dependent on it, Akashi's appearance is highly Intimidating even when he's in a good mood or smiling one would want to run away from him, that is Because of his Nature Fear..Fear is another way to exert Dominance over another person, a person who's afraid of you will do as you say simply out of fear, Akashi's powers are also reflected by his nature, because if fear doesn't work then He'll make one submit Forcefully and will go to extreme lengths to do so rather even if it means attacking or going after those around you. Akira's Nature was Power which is why he trained consistently and continued to seek power and why he got so happy while he obtained more, While Kishin's can learn to control their Nature they can't defy it, as it's controls their actions subconsciously their moods, how they react to things, So the control of their nature is limited normally, However Akashi is an Odd Case because his Nature is Dominant he's Compel to not only Dominance over people and other things but his very Nature as Well however one's Nature is like an totally another person inside the Kishin's head and in order to gain control you have to go through it rather it's fighting or simply talking to it, Akashi gained Control of his Nature long ago simply by not learning to control it but simply embraced it which is why he was so powerful, and Now that he's absorbed Akira he gained another Aspect to his Nature which is to gain Power, adding to his potential ability wise and changing him even farther. Incubus Physiology *Dream Walking *Sleep Inducement *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Dexterity **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Strength *Enslavement Kiss *Invisibility *Sex Specialist *Persuasion *Life-Force Absorption *Kiss of Death *Seduction Intuition *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Mental Inducement/Mental Manipulation **Desire Inducement *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tail *Pheromone Manipulation *Hormone Manipulation *Sexual Inducement *Subliminal Seduction/Seductive Magnetism *Supernatural Beauty *Seductive Magnetism *Wing Manifestation *Death by Sex *Hypnosis *Lust Empowerment *Perversion Empowerment *Desire Amplification *Pleasure Empowerment Hypnotic Stare or Hypnotic Gaze: is the ability to place subjects into a hypnotic trance by looking them in the eyes. This seemingly-simple locking of gazes deactivates the inhibitions of subjects (thus placing them into a state of extreme suggestibility, while sometimes also producing mindless effects within the subject’s mind similar to the ability Mesmerization or Stupefaction) so the user can more easily command or compel them; this superhuman ability is often accompanied by Hypnotic Voice, to make the user’s hypnotism a bit more effective(used it in the fight with Connor not on the nigga of course). ZONE: Shizuka can enter a state of complete and utter focus. All necessary information is un-received by the users brains giving them the ability to focus own the task at hand whatever it may be. The user is also immune to mental attacks in this state. Normally A person isn't able to function at full potential usually only only around 70-80% but when in the 'zone' the user can function at 100% of every aspect mentally, physically, etc... and also boost the said traits or whatever. the amount of power one gains in this state of course is completely up to the user, the 'zone' has a time limit which vary, the 'zone' is not a state most could enter forcefully rather it comes and goes that's normally the case but Shizuka has learned to enter this state through music.[ if my explanation was not clear to you then click this ------>Zone and then translate it into fighting or some other task] Though he gained this from his Mother the Trigger For This State can be music though Akashi's own Trigger is When he Feels As If He's Going to Lose. Situational Analysis Speed: Akashi furthered his ability to think on his feet and react even more After Eating his Mother Shizuka Noi who was unrivaled in making unbelievably accurate split second decisions. Fear: 'Something else that he gained From his mother after eating her was the Ability to cause fear before he could strike fear into one just by looking at them however thanks to his mother he's grown even more intimidating than ever *Fear Inducement *Fear Augmentation *Killing Intent 'Isolation- 'The user is capable of turning themselves completely imperceptible and nonexistent to the rest of the world where as they can see them. For all practical purposes, they do not exist. The user does not occupy any physical space, cannot be seen, heard, felt, smelled or otherwise detected by any natural sense. Nor is it possible to detect them by any other form of earthly detection, such as radar or sonar. Additionally, the consequences of interacting with the environment are also imperceptible and undetectable, e.g: fingerprints, shoe prints, breathing condensation, or any other telling markings. The user leaves no trace of their presence on any surface or in the world around them while their ability is active. This is The Second Ability That Akashi gained from eating his Mother however he's usage is limited to only two times otherwise he becomes unable to undo the ability for three months Combos 'Care To Play With The Devil Tonight: During Occasions that Akashi decides to have a little fun his body pushes out and extreme amount of pheromones and hormones from his body which is about double of what he normally does which sends them those around him mostly women into a heightened sense of pleasure, he's literally like a drug and others get an extreme high off him as large almost overwhelming amounts of dopamine is released, and their bodies begin to release and chemical to the brain to induces preparations to mate(in other words they'll get horny as fuck haha) and because of that As they become more turned on, blood continues to flood the pelvic area, breathing speeds up, heart rate increases, nipples become erect and they become extremely sensitive to touch and begin to feel a tingly like feeling between there legs which are now extremely heightened and feel more like vibrations versus the usually small sensation they're used to, the vaginal area will also start to contract a bit in anticipation those normally those are small until actual intercourse has happened, the other cause women to release a steady flow of oxytocin into there body which is a chemical that both causes and boosts contractions within the female body causing those once small contractions to feel rather large contractions, The big bang is the moment aka a woman's orgasm happens when the uterus, vagina, and anus contract simultaneously at 0.8-second intervals though not all is needed to feel an orgasm. Naturally A small orgasm may consist of three to five contractions; however a big one may consist of ten to fifteen contractions. Though women report feeling different kinds of orgasms — clitoral, vaginal, and many combinations of the two. The reason may simply be that different parts of the vagina were stimulated more than others, and so have built more tension to release. Also, muscles in other parts of the body may contract involuntarily hence the clenched toes and goofy faces. As for the brain, areas involving fear and emotion are actually deactivated during orgasm. So a large part of it always has to do with the woman's mental approach during it if the woman is comfortable with the person that release much larger amounts of dopamine to the brain which is another reason why many say that they had better sex when they're drunk or under the influence of some other type of substance. Akashi can not only because all the said effects above to happen within a females body but can heighten them to extreme proportions to the point where a simple breeze with cause them to orgasm, though if Akashi happens to do have intercourse with said women,( due to him releasing larger than normal level of Oxytocin into their bodies which is also Called the "cuddle hormone," oxytocin has been correlated with the urge to bond, be affectionate, and protect which is also the reason why women tend to fall for a male after sex with him or gain an stronger emotional tie with male) Akashi causes those said women to fall for him and as such if he kisses them they become his permanent Servant as it is said that "true love" is supposedly able to break an incubus control over women if they fall for him during that time His Control become permanent and they can no longer disobey him under any circumstances nor can they be controlled or influenced by any but him. 'Azrael The Holy Dragon Of Nore' users are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Alteration Chi, Dragon Art Chi. Each Dragon has their own form of Alteration, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element. In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own chi. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities. Dragons are known to possess keener senses than that of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing. Furthermore, if a Dragon manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in its blood. * AKashi takes on humanoid aspects of a Dragon. His Body gains scales throughout his body. Dragons were known to have the toughest and most durable skin of any beast within the world's history. The Dragon Scales will continue to grow and become more durable as Akira continues to strengthen his Dragon powers and His Body. The scales on his body has the ability to absorb Light and are constantly doing so which he can then manipulate in a number of ways such as offensive attacks or defensively as well as strengthening his body. Akashi's scales are hard enough to prevent him from virtually taking any damage from blunt object/weapons and has a high resistance to being cut , most firearm round will either bounce off or simple not go through his scales, the scales at one point only spanned his arms though after receiving power from Azrael his scales now span all his body, Akashi can both produce and control light from any part of their body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat. It is different from other Light Manipulation, as Azrael refers to White Dragon Art as "Holy" and "Pure", as if it were a "light of justice". 'Over Boost' During The training Session Akira began to meditate more and more focusing in on his mental capabilities and discovering new and hidden power outputs within himself as well as creating new and improving old techniques as well as improving his stamina and mental fortitude, some of which he couldn't get to but knows it there, one of his newly Discovered abilities he Dubbed "OverBoost" though When he showed Hegai the ability Hegai Describe It as the power to kill a even the Gods themselves and there a even more noticeable pressure emitted around him from the pure increase in his Power output, Red and Blue streaks of lighting is emitted from his body thought the streak of lighting almost resembles flames, Akira also more violent than he's ever been, Akashi can Boost his abilities power output, the first boost doubles his power output , the second one boost his power output times four, and so on and so on, Akira only Max out at Five boost though After the fifth boost he was rendered basically useless, though Now That Akashi has this Ability from Akira, he can Boost his strength but also because Akashi is way stronger than what he previously was as well as being stronger than Akira he can Boost his abilities power output three times as high as Akira could as well as do it with out as much strain on his body. 'Occupation/Class' Unknown 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Kendo"The Way Of The Sword" Blades Dance Flow Of Battle: SeI New Style- Deadly Street Fighting- has not yet been perfected by Akira but it has all of the Techniques from His old Devils Dance But A lot more Brutal and Akira resorts back to a more Street Fighting type of combat using his surrounding and various objects to help him fight the style has a series of jaw breaking and bone crushing combos and chi enhanced attacks he also has incorporated his weapons into it, though as i stated before it isn't perfected but it looks a little something like this so far.. Flow of Battle: Dou 'Chi Base' (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practitioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equates to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martial, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightenment, new thoughts, even patterns, and strategist that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of one's surroundings, and focus one's senses, and perform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously available. this change is not permanent, and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting one's chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alternators can copy the properties of REAL things.- Gained From Akira Psycho Power Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. 'Weapon of Choice' His Hands The Gods Blade- Is A Weapon given to Akira By Hegai, The Weapon itself is just a hilt But When Akira channels His Chi into it It Becomes A long 10 foot Scythe with a five foot curved Blade. Akira is able to Change the form of which his weapons takes at will for instance it can be a scythe one minute and a clay-more another or any other type weapon he chose rather it's a brass knuckles or clubs if he can think of it he can make it. Akira also has the ability to applies effects to his weapon as long as his can actually do it one example is Akira can add a burning effect to his weapon because of his ability to use fire, he can also apply a lighting effect. though that's not all thanks to his chi control training he can apply other things like Destruction He can add extra damage or he can strengthen his blade because of his chi control. Now that Akashi has absorbed Akira the Blade recognized Akashi as it's new Master and is now takes on a new form instead of a Scythe the Weapon takes on a New Form, a blade known as "Kamigami no Tsubasa" This was the Blade Original form but to prevent others from accessing the blades power its form remained hidden as well as the blades true power until now. Now that the blade has awakened its true form it can no longer shift into other weapons, though the blade is said to be able to cleave aside the very heavens. one swing of the blade can send shockwaves outwards towards an enemy while smashing the blade into the ground can cause the ground to move aside, this however is because of Akashi's strength the blade originally was just able to cut through almost everything but the strength of the blade depends on it master however because this power is not Akashi's alones but his and Akira's the blade is now Two weapons one longer blade which is Akashi's strength and a second Shorter one which can absorb incoming Attacks and Redirect them back at its opponent though that power is only one feature the blades True strength is to send out powerful waves at the opponent that is the power the blade gained from Akira Known as"The Lunar Blade" Nevan-A Vampire Witch Guitar Scythe.-------->Nevan (keep in mind that's not the weapons only abilities the weapon also has a well humanoid form and is very much alive). Allies/Enemies Allies K-N1N3$ Those that Serve Him: Jessica Koiso: Mizuko Laruko: Harumi Juro: Allies: Max: Humora: Yukashi: Enemies Alot Family Akuma Tetsu: Akira Tetsu Brother(Killed): Sian Tetsu: Shizuka Noi: Mother(killed) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System * Maximum Brain Capacity * 100 Percent Muscle Usage *Peak Human Combat - The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability using their skills to that of the very zenith of natural potential. They are Beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this Ability 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairman Ryoji, Chairman Yun